See Who I am
by Ladydoma
Summary: After days of Thinking Zaha regrets what pain he'd caused Cinnamon and the one chance he has to confess his wrong is the battle he is about to fight with her and the Haz Knights. Please please read. Sequel to Here with Me


See Who I Am

By ladydoma

Disclaimer: I own no one from Sorcerer Hunters, nor the lyrics either. This is another Song fic with Zaha and Cinnamon and is the sequel to Here with me. So if you read this and have not read Here With Me first…DO THAT BEFORE YOU READ THIS ONE!! Or else you will be confused as all hell. With that set in mind please please review.

OH yeah and the Bold Italic is the lyrics and the regular italics are flashbacks

He gazed down upon the half full crystal goblet in his finger tips. His lavender eyes moving out towards the distance of the near desolate ruins of the massive fortress in which he leaned against his upper body leaned over his one bend back knee, his other leg rested upon the stone nicely.

The few days ago which resulted in Zaha Torte's late lover…the run in with the golden haired Haz Knight Cinnamon Tea left him with his thoughts of her and their past as un tame lovers. Touching the wound which she left on his chest, he closed his eyes and sipped his ninth glass of red wine and set poured himself another, empting the third bottle.

As he tilted the brim to his lips, his thoughts strayed away as he said to himself." They're coming." Of course he knew those foolish servants were to come for him and that time was now.

Five Haz Knights appeared from damned near out of nowhere. Four male….and the female. Clad in her one piece white bathing suit like suit, her armed boots, her white shoulder armor and white gauntlets. Upon her head over her long blonde hair she wore a pure white helmet….and he could see her blue eyes she had a look about her that he had to look away from…….

_**Is it true what they say?**_

_**Are we too blind to find a way?**_

_**Fear of the unknown cloud our hearts today.**_

_**Come into my world see through my eyes**_

_**Try to understand don't want to loose what we had.**_

_**We've been dreaming but who cant deny**_

_**It's the best way of living between truth and the lies.**_

_**See who I am break through surface reach for my hand. **_

_**Lets show them that we can**_

_**Free our minds and find a way**_

_**The world is in our hands**_

_**This is not the end**_

But he found his angry voice " Leave this place!" He called to them.

Millifullie looked over at the young girl reaching for her sword." Remember Cinnamon he is nothing of the man you once loved." He reminded her.

The young Haz Knight only nodded her head and readied herself.

" I said leave!" Zaha's voice boomed again as he leapt to meet them." You all should have listened." With that a wave of magic flew towards the Haz Knights.

" Spread out!" Millefulle ordered and the Haz Knight leapt into the air as darkness covered the Spooner Contenent. Zaha drew his sword and clashed with Chiffon Cake the Haz Knight who ran towards him, as the dark haired Haz Knight slid back Cinnamon made her move and came at Zaha from the side, he in turn roughly disarmed her.

Millefulle's eyes widened in terror as Zaha pressed his sword to her neck and held her firmly before him. All the knights stared in horror." Drop your weapons!" Zaha called." All of you!"

As Millifullie stared at Cinnamon she looked to be on the verge of tears. Feeling as if she had been betrayed now as Zaha's Lover….she was betrayed and it hurt her so much, this Millifullie could see….

**Fear is withering the soul to the point of no return**

_**We must be the change we wish to see**_

_**I come into your world see through your eyes.**_

_**I'll try to understand before we loose what we have.**_

_**We cant stop believing because we have to try**_

_**We can rise above the truth and the lies**_

_**See who I am break through surface reach for my hand. **_

_**Lets show them that we can**_

_**Free our minds and find a way**_

_**The world is in our hands**_

_**This is not the end**_

Slowly they lowered their weapons and backed up as Cinnamon narrowed her head towards Zaha's arm. Knowing she would regret it but she could not let her comrades loose because of her…..she her teeth latched onto his arm and bit down as Zaha called out and shoved her aside and roughly back hand slapped her in the cheek. Sending her to the ground.

Within those moments the Knights went towards him as once. Zaha smirked as a force shield formed over his body sending all Haz Knights back. Cinnamon on the other hand tried her best to recover from the strike. She watched as Zaha, even though enebrated fought with higher strength and power against the Haz Knights, so she tightly closed her eyes and threw her throwing daggers towards him, and missed.

" Be still! Zaha called and forced her to stay upon the ground with the powers he contained, Cinnamon couldn't move.

It's was like this through the entire night a battle between four Haz Knights against one, Zaha Torte. Cinnamon was freed from the spell as soon as the sun came up and Zaha barely knelt upon the ground

She too was weak from the pressure of the spell upon her body, to her horror all Knights lay unconscious and beaten upon the ground…all but Millifullie…whose armor was cracked his helmet shattered and he barely could stand…" You'll" He managed to mutter to the black mage."…never win…." With that Millifullie collapsed to the dirt, leaving Cinnamon alone with Zaha. Who smirked and stood.

He approached Cinnamon who tried to stand and roughly kicked her in the face, sending her unconscious to the ground. Only in her mind did she see the events happening…they were but the memories of her as a child with Zaha, long before his betrayal, long before they showed their once existing love for eachother….

_Cinnamon cried in her hands. She had scraped her knee. It bled a little. But to a child of six. It was a big thing. She had been running around, trying fight with fake throwing daggers.She tripped over a rock and skinned her knee and now sat crossed legged crying in her hands. She stopped crying and turned as she heard her name. From the one Haz Knight she trusted, looked up to, and loved. When she wiped her nose and turned she saw the tall dark leader of the Haz Knights standing there above her. She stared up at him and hung her head._

_He simply knelt down to her and placed his hand on her shoulder." Don't hang your head. You are a child." He said softly to her.Tilting her chin to stare into her green eyes. Cinnamon smiled lightly and sniffled." What happened?" He asked her after a few seconds._

_" I scraped my knee. But! Please don't tell Big Mama. She'll think that her creation is a flaw." She begged._

_Zaha Torte chuckled." I promise. And if she does somehow find out, you know that I will stand up to her for you." He explained." Now then. Let me see your scrape."_

_Cinnamon slid her knees out straight and pointed to he little bleeding scrape." I tripped on a rock. I was trying to practice the moves you taught me but..." He interupted her by placing his index finger to her lips._

_" You don't have to explain." he said and traced his fingers along her little scrape. He healed it instantly." There. " He said and stood. Cinnamon smiled and stood up._

_" Thanks, Zaha." She said and hugged his leg and took off to continue to try and practice……_

There was the sound of dripping water, Cinnamon winced then opened her eyes, without her glasses her vision was blurry. But she could tell her surroundings were a cave a dark cave. Her hands tied behind her back…as she squinted over she could make out Zaha, who had shed his cloak and black sorcerer robe, and wore his balck pants and shirt with his arm length gloves which the finger tips were cut off exposing his slender fingertips. Near his boots he wore his black greaves. She could barely tell but Zaha sat upon a stone in front of a small fire with a sort of meat cooking over it.

This all Cinnamon barely made out, as she gently sat up Zaha spoke to her." You have brass, Cinnamon, to try and face me." he muttered towards her and stood taking a few steps towards her and kneeling down to tilt her chin so he could look at her. He saw the traces of tears in her eyes, as he let her face drop. His body remained close to hers.

Cinnamon let two tears hit the ground as she shook her head and whispered," Why do you torment me so? Why cant you leave me alone?"

" I don't see this as torment, Cinnamon."

She looked up at him with the tears still in her eyes." Isn't it though? You abandoned me Zaha. That night when I watched you leave….you took with it the part of me that was happiness."

Zaha nodded and had always known what he took from her as when he betrayed the Haz Knights, Big Mama, and worst of all Cinnamon….he lost that same happiness Cinnamon lost. He lifted his hands to stroke her face, where there was little mark from where he slapped her in the face." I meant never to strike you." He whispered.

" Why are you doing this?" She asked and tried to hide her tears back.

" I took you as prisoner cause you'd be safer with me." He muttered then leaned in closer to her and spoke softly to her again." I couldn't bear leaving you behind again." As he brushed his lips against her soft warm face he went to untie her and felt her tremble against him.

_**I hear their silence**_

_**  
Preaching my blame **_

_**Will my strength Remain**_

_**If their power reigns.**_

_**See who I am break through surface reach for my hand. **_

_**Lets show them that we can**_

_**Free our minds and find a way**_

_**The world is in our hands**_

_**This is not the end**_

As he drew his face away." I never meant to hurt you so Cinnamon. I never wanted to see you in battle like this against me. "

__Cinnamon said nothing then cautiously lifted her hand to stroke her face and Zaha noticed this and took her hand in his and lifted it to his face and let her touch him. Cinnamon felt the need to sob and she did. For she had been longing for this, wanted to touch his face as she was now " There was a child Zaha." Her lips trembled as she spoke softly." But after you left…I felt so little will to live." She explained, his face was that of sadness as she continued." I tried to be healthy and I was throughout the pregnancy, as I gave birth I knew somehow…he was lost to me Zaha….your son…" She paused to cry.

" No one knew of it?" He asked.

Cinnamon shook her head ," I kept it all hidden and gave birth in the solitude of my room. I never even told Millefulle about it."

Zaha nodded slowly and took Cinnamon by her waist and wrapped his arms around her, whispering" I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you." He repeated softly over and over. Before he leaned down at brushed his lips against her and kissed her warm and tenderly.

Stella Church…..

He curled up in the ball of water he floated in, ' Cinnamon.' His mind muttering.' I'm sorry, so so sorry' He closed his eyes and hid his tears of rage.

' Millefulle.' Came the muttering of another Haz Knight's mind, Millefulle moved his eyes towards another Haz Knight's ball of water in he too rested in.

' Chiffon you should be resting.' Millefulle stated.

' I'm worried about her though.' Chiffon responded.

' I know. Who knows what he'll do to her.'

' We need to find her and get her back Millfulle.' Chiffon's mind said.

Millifullie knew he was right and so he closed his eyes and waited for a while longer so he and he alone could go find his dear friend and save her before its too late….

Cave

Night…..

Cinnamon smiled as she lay naked under Zaha's cloak, her blue eyes stared at the man who held her, his lavender eyes upon her and he smiled lightly." Do you think this is right, Cinnamon?" He whispered to her, as he gently ran his hand along her face, his naked body pressed against hers.

Cinnamon kissed his lips and answered," Nothing has ever felt so right then when I am with you Zaha."

Zaha leaned over and nuzzled his face against her and held her tightly. " Will you stay with me? Even after I….destroy this world?"

Cinnamon thought for a moment then whispered." If I'm not with you…I'd die."

" Is that yes?" He asked.

Cinnamon nodded and smiled and kissed him deep in the mouth and let him draw her atop of him and caress her body…her lower abdomen where he knew that there would be another child. Growing within her in several days and within nine months the child would be born into new world at least that's what Zaha believed.

As hours passed Zaha was fully dressed, holding Cinnamon in his embrace.his eyes closing until he opened his eyes and saw Millifullie standing there he was not armed only dressed in his lounging robes. Zaha glared at him and he glared back.

Cinnamon opened her eyes and glanced over at him and slid from Zaha's embrace and hung her head, Millifullie stroked her face and looked at Zaha," Lets take a step outside Zaha." Was all he said." No weapons."

Zaha looked at Cinnamon who nodded and went outside in the light of the moon." I only take one step out side of the regeneration sphere for one reason only."

Zaha nodded," To see her happy and alive." He mused.

Millifullie nodded " So you are going through with your plans." He mused.

" Of course even Cinnamon could not change that. It is a surprise to me Millifullie you are not attacking me, I am after all your enemy now." Zaha said.

" I could say the same. "

" I see little honor in striking at an unarmed Knight. Specially if he was once my best friend." Zaha answered.

Millifullie nodded and watched as a fully clothed Cinnamon stepped towards the two and let Zaha hold her hand. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her." Take care of each other." He said as he watched as Zaha put his arm around her and turned with her and wondered off into the darkness lighted by the moon. Was it to be the last moon light? Millifullie didn't know.

He had not the strength nor power to fight it either. So all he did was smile and wish Zaha and Cinnamon only happiness at least Cinnamon deserved it.

The end.

Note: I have no idea if that sucked or not you readers decide.


End file.
